


His Heart

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [47]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks about Lee<br/>prompt: heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Heart

He didn't know how it happened. Sometimes all it took was a glance at Lee and he felt his heart swell with what he felt for his Captain. Lee had always held a special place inside him for as long as he'd known the younger man. He'd guided the younger man as a student. He mentored Lee as junior officer when they were on Nautilus. Then the day came when Lee captured his heart as more than a friend. He'd known from that day onward he would never give his heart to another. Lee held it firmly in his hands.


End file.
